You Love Me, I Love You
by Lee Minry
Summary: kumpulan drabble kisah Kyu dan Min menyambut 13 Juli/ KyuMin KyuMin as always/ GS/ Typo(s)/ mainstream story/ RnR/ DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Warn : GS, Geje, OOC, Drama

.

oOo

.

 **This is Love!**

Suara nyaring bel tanda akhir pelajaran berdentang begitu keras. Para siswa bersorak karena itu tandanya mereka bisa pulang.

Sungmin, gadis bergigi kelinci itu tampak bergegas memasukan semua buku pelajarannya yang akan di bawa pulang dan sebagian lagi ia simpan di loker yang terletak dikelas miliknya.

"Ehem, yang punya kekasih buru-buru sekali," celetuk Eunhyuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin mengerling jenaka. "Kenapa? Iri ya?"

"Yaish, kau ini."

Sungmin tertawa. Niatan Eunhyuk menggodanya malah berakhir dengan Sungmin yang menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Aku duluan, ya."

"Hm." Eunhyuk melambai pada Sungmin.

"Teman-teman, aku duluan ya!" seru Sungmin. Dijawab serentak oleh teman sekelasnya. Sungmin pun langsung keluar kelas dan ia mendapati kekasih tampannya yang sudah berdiri disamping pintu kelasnya. Menunggunya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis di balas dengan usapan sayang oleh sang kekasih.

"Kajja," ucap sang pemuda.

Sungmin menganguk. Ia lalu mengapit lengan sang kekasih. Tak peduli banyak teman-tamannya menyorakinya. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan leletan lidah.

"Aku iri sekali pada mereka," ucap salah seorang siswi yang di angguki oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Ya, siapapun akan iri melihat Sungmin dan kekasihnya. Well, walau kedua nya memiliki beberapa perbedaan. Seperti Sungmin yang suka bicara –dalam artian baik- sedangkan kekasihnya irit bicara, dia –kekasih Sungmin- mungkin akan berbicara seperlunya.

Hanya itu, yah, yang mereka ketahui.

Dan ah, mengenai persamaannya terlalu banyak poin. Sungmin cantik, pintar, agak polos sebenarnya, ramah. Begitupun kekasihnya, pemuda itu juga tampan sangat serasi bersanding dengan Sungmin. Pintar pula, dan jangan tanyakan sepintar apa pemuda itu karena dia telah menjadi langganan sebuah medali emas di ajang olimpiade matematika. Polos? Eumm... mereka belum mengetahui tentang kekasih Sungmin, dia polos atau tidak, kemudian ramah? Yup walau irit bicara, kekasih Sungmin adalah pemuda ramah.

Banyak yang bertaruh dan berharap sekaligus jika Sungmin dan kekasihnya dapat terus bersama hingga jenjang pernikahan kalau bisa sampai ajal menjemput mereka kelak. Aamiiin...

Eoh? Bagaimana mereka bisa bersama?

Well,

Saat itu Sungmin dan kekasihnya masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Saat jam istirahat, Sungmin tengah menikmati makan sianganya bersama kawan-kawannya. Kyuhyun –yups, nama pemuda kekasih Sungmin- dengan gentle berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan meminta gadis itu untuk bertemu di taman sekolah setelah pelajaran usai.

Sebelumnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sudah saling mengenal. Saat kelas 1, mereka sempat satu kelas. Hubungan mereka pun cukup dekat. Namun Sungmin tidak menyangka akan sampai dengan ia menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah.

Sungmin akui, dia menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya, dia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun menaruh hati pula padanya. Karena itu Sungmin berusaha melupakan rasa suka itu. Namun saat Kyuhyun memintanya bertemu, membuat hatinya berdegup dan perasaan suka yang belum hilang itu kembali menguat. Memang tidak ada jaminan perasaannya akan terbalasnya. Namun semuanya terjawab.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat mengingatnya.

13 juli.

Tanggal dimana mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, yang di mulai oleh Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin. Dan pada tanggal itu, mereka resmi menyatakan jika...

Kyuhyun adalah milik Sungmin dan Sungmin adalah milik Kyuhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan satu tahun :D

"Kyuu..."

Sungmin menggoyangkan tangan kekasihnya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Ayo ketoko buku."

Kyuhyun menganguk tanda setuju. "Apa kau mendapat tugas?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mencari Novel Epilog Naruto," cengirnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Naruto lagi, naruto lagi."

Sungmin pengemar anime itu. Sampai Sungmin punya satu lemari berisi manga Naruto dari Volume satu. Bayangkan, sebagaimana banyaknya manga-manga itu.

"Asal jangan lupa belajar," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Itu masalah gampang. Aku kan pintar," ucap Sungmin bangga.

"Tapi kau tidak sepintar diriku kan?"

Bibir Sungmin yang melengkung bangga berganti sekaligus menjadi mengerucut. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu beralih merangkul Sungmin.

Yang orang tidak tahu, yaitu Sungmin kadang di bully oleh kekasihnya sendiri XD LOL!

...

 **Berkunjung!**

Sungmin adalah salah satu atlet basket putri terbaik yang dimiliki Sapphire Blue High School. Dan hari ini adalah pertandingan Sungmin dan Timnya untuk memperebutkan tiket menuju perempetan final.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen untuk mendukung dan menonton kekasihnya beraksi. Bersama dengan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun duduk di barisan paling depan dan di ikuti supporter siswa siswi Sapphire Blue lainnya di belakang.

Pertandingan berjalan lancar pada awalnya. Hingga kedudukan 55-35, tim Sungmin memimpin. Mengetahui jika timnya terdesak, tim lawan mulai bermain kasar.

Sampai puncaknya, Sungmin yang tengah melakukan lay up shoot di dorong oleh seorang pemain yang memiliki postur lebih besar dari Sungmin.

Sungmin jatuh dengan kaki menapak pada tanah tidak stabil, disusul dengan badan yang tidak tertahan oleh tangan kemudian kepala yang terantuk lantai.

Kyuhyun reflek berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Sungmin terbaring di lapangan. Permainan di hentikan sebentar, kemudian kembali di mulai saat Sungmin sudah di bawa ke sisi lapangan dengan tandu.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah di obati.

"Hai," Sungmin mencoba tersenyum agar Kyuhyun tidak khawatir namun sepertinya percuma ia tetap meringis dan sedikit terpekik saat petugas kesehatan memijat kakinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kakinya terkilir, Sungmin tidak bisa bertanding lagi," ujar petugas kesehatan.

Para siswa-siswi Sapphire Blue sedikit kecewa saat pelatih mengumumkan jika Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memang kecewa namun hal itu membuat mereka tambah semangat untuk memberi dukungan bagi Tim putri Sapphire Blue lainnya.

Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin duduk di bangku di pinggir lapangan bersama pelatih dan pemain lainnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin yang sedikit benjol. "Pusing?"

"Sedikit," jawab Sungmin meringis kecil.

Sampai pertandingan berakhir, tim lawan berhasil menambahkan angka tapi tidak cukup untuk menyamakan kedudukan, tim Sungmin tetap menjadi pemanang. Semuanya bersorak riang.

Setelah euforia kemenangan selesai. Satu persatu penonton mulai meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Pelatih memberi pengumuman sebentar lalu ia pergi untuk berbicara dengan pihak penyelenggara.

"Sungmin, ini barang-barangmu." Taemin, teman setimnya itu menyerahkan tas Sungmin. Ia sedikit gugup karena yang menerimanya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil.

Wajah taemin mendadak berubah merah. Sungmin terkekeh melihat salah satu temannya itu. "Taemin-ah, terima kasih ya."

"Ha? Yaa..." jawab Taemin bingung karena masih terpesona dengan senyuman Kyuhyun.

Sumpah, senyuman Kyuhyun dapat menggetarkan hati para gadis. Sungmin tentu tidak cemburu karena ia tahu jika pernyataan itu benar dan malah ia bangga.

"Ayo aku gendong."

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berkata tiba-tiba seperti itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat. "Kau mau menggendongku?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap lalu menyampirkan tas Sungmin pada bahunya. Sungmin melirik kesana kemari. Teman-temannya se-tim, tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ah! Sungmin jadi malu.

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu bak putri, jadi kau ku gendong di punggung saja ya. Ayo." Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok membelakangi Sungmin.

Ya, well jika Kyuhyun memaksa kkk

Dengan pipi memerah, Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun lalu kekasihnya itu pun mulai menggendongnya.

"Kami duluan," pamit Kyuhyun sopan.

"Neeeeee!" seru teman-teman Sungmin.

Sepanjang jalan, Sungmin terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Walau tidak melihat, tapi Sungmin tahu banyak orang yang menatap mereka.

"Apa tidak berat?" cicit Sungmin sedikit menampakan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

"Berat sih, aku sarankan kau menurunkan berat badanmu sedikit."

"Ishhh," Sungmin menggeplak bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu, kau akan mengantarku sampai rumah?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Jika sampai rumah, kau pasti bertemu dengan Ibuku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja jika Ibuku cerewet minta ampun. Nanti kau akan bosan mendengar dia berbicara."

Ya, jika Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya. Kyuhyun selalu di monopoli oleh Ibunya. Oh ya, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Mereka sudah mengenal dekat orang tua pasangan masing-masing.

"Hush, jangan begitu." Kyuhyun berkata, Sungmin mempout. "Ibumu kan calon Mertuaku. Lagian dia tidak secerewet itu kok,"

Alih-alih mendengar nasihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah hanyut dalam rona merah di pipinya karena perkataan Kyuhyun 'calon Mertuaku'.

...

 **Novel**

"Ya ampun. Ini ini!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Ini..."

"Iya aku tahu. Itu Novel yang kau tunggu kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau bahkan membelikan ke enam bukunya!" Seru Sungmin. ia tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun membalas senyum kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tahu di luar kepala jika Sungmin suka dengan anime Naruto bahkan bisa di bilang fans setia. Sungmin sering memintanya untuk menemani si gadis bergigi kelinci itu untuk mencari 6 Novel Epilog dari serial Naruto namun seberapa puluh toko buku yang mereka kunjungi, novel itu tetap tidak ada karena belum beredar di Korea.

Kebetulan, 1 minggu pertama liburan musim gugur. Kyuhyun dan keluarga berlibur ke Jepang. Kyuhyun sempat mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut, namun Sungmin menolak karena dia sudah terdaftar di Amateur School of Designer. Sekolah yang memperkenalkan tentang apa itu Designer dan hal-hal dasar menjadi Designer. Sekolah itu ada hanya satu tahun sekali di musim gugur dan di buka hanya satu bulan untuk mengisi liburan sekolah.

Dan Sungmin bercita-cita untuk menjadi Designer.

Ya, walau sedikit tidak rela, namun Sungmin tetap melepas liburannya bersama Kyuhyun ke Jepang dan memilih mengikuti sekolah itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit kecewa namun dia mengerti dan mendukung keinginan sang kekasih.

So, saat di Jepang Kyuhyun menyempatkan satu hari liburannya untuk pergi ke toko buku. Novel itu sungguh susah dicari walau di negeri asalnya karena memang novel itu sangat laris manis. Perumpaan siapa cepat dia dapat memeng benar adanya. Untung saja ia bisa mendapatkan ke 6 novel itu, tanpa banyak bicara ia menyabet semua novel-novel itu.

"Tapi... Kyu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bahasa Jepang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memang dia membeli di jepang dan sudah pasti itu bahasa jepang kan? Sungmin ini bagaimana?

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang hehehe," cengir Sungmin.

...

 **Bahasa Jepang**

Oke, Sungmin akan mengungkapkan bagaimana dirinya yang termasuk pintar sampai tidak bisa bahasa jepang.

Alasannya hanya satu, malas!

Tulisan Jepang terbagi menjadi 3. Hiragana, Katakana dan Kanji. Bahasa Jepang itu ditulis dengan menggunakan kombinasi 3 tulisan itu. Hiragana dan Katakana memiliki 45 set huruf. Nah kalau Kanji, 1945 huruf itu pun suatu peraturan baru Pemerintah Jepang mengenai jumlah huruf Kanji yang di gunakan sehari-hari.

Tapi, jika sudah ada niat, apapaun pasti bisa bukan?

Jadi, sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Memang di sekolah diajarkan pula namun hanya bahasa dasarnya saja. Ternyata Kyuhyun pantas menjadi seorang guru. Sungmin tidak kesusahan untuk mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun ajarkan.

"Oh... kau sudah mulai pintar belajar bahasa jepang," puji Kyuhyun sembari melihat essay yang ia berikan yang sudah di isi oleh Sungmin.

"Aku pintar ya."

"Bangga," canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeletkan lidah. "Kyu."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun masih sibuk memeriksa jawaban Sungmin.

"Kyu," rengek Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Lihat aku."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menuruti Sungmin untuk menatap gadis itu. "Apa?" tanya lagi.

"Suki da (Aku menyukaimu)." Sungmin memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Blush~

Tak tahu harus apa Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdehem.

Sungmin terkikik. "Kyu muka mu merah."

...

 **Kiss!**

Kapan ciuman pertamamu?

Itu adalah topik yang di bicarakan Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kibum sekarang. Ryeowook mengaku dia sudah mendapatkan First Kissnya saat Elementary, yang sukses membuat ketiga sahabatnya melongo hebat.

Jika Kibum dan Eunhyuk saat Junior High School. Nah kali ini mereka serempak menatap Sungmin. Hanya tinggal gadis itu sendiri yang belum menceritakan pengalamannya.

Mereka memang baru dekat saat naik kelas 3 ini karena masing-masing dari kelas berbeda. Dan dalam waktu 2 bulan mereka sudah sangaat dekat.

"Kenapa diam, hah?" Eunhyuk mengerling, menggoda Sungmin yang membatu. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu melirik ketiga temannya. Haruskah?

"Eyy jangan malu. Kita sudah menceritakan pengalan kita sekarang giliranmu," ujar Kibum.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan bilang?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Ryeowook.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Jangan bilang ciuman pertamamu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah sempurna malahan sampai telinga.

"Hooooohhhhh!" sorak Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook. Mereka sudah tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi. Tak di pedulikan juga siswa siswi lainnya yang menatap meja empat sekawan itu.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana ciuman pertamamu dengan Kyuhyun? Dimana kalian melakukannya?" –Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun memintanya saat itu?" –Ryeowook.

"Hey kalian diamlah. Sungmin malu tuh," goda Kibum.

Ketiganya menertawakan Sungmin yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan di lengan masing-masing oleh Sungmin.

"Hentikan," seru Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

"Ayo katakan, Sungmin." Ketiganya terus mendesak Sungmin. Ia tahu, dirinya tidak bisa menghindar.

Tahu jika Sungmin akan menjawab. Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook langsung terdiam. Menatap Sungmin intens dan membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar.

"Waktu itu, bulan ke 6 kami. Ya begitulah." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum lebar mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ahhh," tampak sekali kekecewaan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun memintanya? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan itu," ulang Ryeowook.

"Aku malu." Sungmin menutup mukanya.

"Oke, oke lupakan itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Eunhyuk menyeringai. Kibum dan Ryeowook menyorakinya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh dan menyuruh kedua temannya diam. Ia menatap Sungmin. "Hubungan kalian sudah berjalan 1 tahun 3 bulan'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kita tinggalkan yang 6 bulan. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"So, selama 9 bulan sejak kalian melakukan ciuman pertama. Kalian sudah berciuman berapa kali?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kibum dan Ryeowook mengerti sekarang. Dasar Eunhyuk.

"Aku yakin. Kau tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kau berciuman dengan kekasih barumu itu," celetuk Kibum pada Eunhyuk.

"Yak!"

"Haahah. Secara kau kan mesum, Eunhyuk-ah. Baru dua minggu pacaran tapi kau sudah merasakan bibir Donghae." Ryeowook menambahkan.

Donghae, siswa kelas sebelah. Eunhyuk memang sudah menyukai Donghae sejak mereka bergabung dalam satu extrakulikuler. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, saat hari pertama masuk setelah liburan musim gugur. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kibum melongo melihat tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang saling bertautan. Mereka sudah resmi.

"YAK!"

Ryeowook dan Kibum tertawa. Lalu, ketiga gadis itu menatap Sungmin yang menampilkan wajah datar dengan mengerjapkan matanya. Lucu.

"Apa-apaan ekpresimu itu?" tanya Kibum. Eunhyuk pun tidak mengerti dengan ekpresi Sungmin kali ini.

Apa Sungmin terlalu bingung menghitung sudah berapa kali dirinya dan Kyuhyun berciuman? secara 9 bulan itu waktu yang lumayan panjang. Dan otak manusia pun tidak bisa mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi bukan?

"Ayo di jawab." Ryeowook tidak sabar.

Sungmin menatap ketiga sahabatnya lagi lalu menjawab. "Hanya sekali."

"APA?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Serius Sungmin. Aku telah menyelamatkamu dari pertanyaan sebelumnya."

"Aku serius Hyuk, hanya sekali."

"Dalam 9 bulan?" Ryeowook tampak kecewa.

"Bukan." Sungmin menggeleng. "Selama 1 tahun 3 bulan, kami hanya berciuman sekali."

"APA?" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menganga.

Kibum bertepuk tangan. "Daebak. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahan tidak menciummu lagi?"

Dijawab Sungmin dengan mengendikan bahunya.

...

Next?

Hallooooo~~

JOYerdeul, apa kabar nih?

Berasa udah lama ga nulis dan post ff lagi. Terakhir post itu bulan maret dan sekarang juli hehehe... jadi maaf klo tulisannya agak gimana gitu, mohon di maklum. Oh ya, minal aidzin semuanya :D

Sooo... menyambut tgl 13 juli nih, hari apakah itu? heheh... aku bawa ff yang terdiri *eaa* dari drabble yang pernah aku minta, mungkin ga semua masuk jdi judul tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih :D. Ini belum muncul semua loh. Jadi, tunggu nextnya ya hehehehe aku usahain pas hari H, update nextnya #emang ada yg nungguin? #plak #abaikan

See u next chapter ^^

NB: Menerima Kritik dan Saran yang membangun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Warn : GS, Geje, OOC, Drama

.

oOo

.

 **Eunhyuk!**

Setelah membicarakan tentang 'ciuman' dan juga tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menciumnya 'lagi' Sungmin jadi uring-uringan. Selama ini, dia tidak masalah lebih tepatnya tidak mempermasalahkan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menciumnya lagi. Tapi kini, dirinya sungguh penasaran.

Karena itu, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di perpustakaan dan menanyakannya. Namun jawaban dari kekasihnya itu sungguh tidak memuaskan. Jadilah Sungmin kemballi ke kelasnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Dengan agak kasar, ia mendaratkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menumpu dagunya. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum menatap aneh pada Sungmin. Tanpa perintah, ke tiga gadis itu mengerubungi Sungmin.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Kibum.

"Menyebalkan!" seru Sungmin. Kibum tahu, perkataan itu bukan ditunjukan untuknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang kesal dengan Kyuhyun," terka Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu?" Sungmin bertanya balik.

Eunhyuk tersenyum angkuh. "Tentu saja."

"Ayo cerita," paksa Ryeowook. Ia juga penasaran, karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jarang sekali bertengkar, hihihi.

"Aku menanyakan pada Kyuhyun kenapa ia tidak pernah menciumku lagi," kata Sungmin dengan bibir yang semakin mengerucut.

"SUNGGUH?" terlihat wajah Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat antusias. "Lalu, Kyuhyun menjawab apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hah!" Sungmin cemberut.

Kibum mengusap punggung Sungmin. "Kyuhyun menjawab apa?"

"Hah!" Wajah Sungmin semakin muram. Gadis itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, terlihat sekali dari rautnya jika gadis itu tengah sedih bercampur kesal.

"Sungmin-ah, ayolah jangan buat kami penasaran. Kyuhyun menjawab apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penuh kesabaran. Jangan bilang Sungmin tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap satu persatu sahabatnya.

" _Kyuhyun-ah aku ingin bertanya."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi?"_

 _Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah datar. "Hah?"_

"Hah? Hyuk. Hah?" seru Sungmin. "Kyuhyun hanya menjawab 'Hah,' menyebalkan sekali kan." Sungmin menggigit buku tulisnya gemas.

Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya, Kibum geleng-geleng, Eunhyuk cengo.

"Dia tidak menjawab apa pun lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku putus asa Hyuk." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Sungmin. Senyuman penuh arti Eunyhuk tampilkan. Ryeowook dan Kibum tahu jika gadis ramping itu mempunyai suatu rencana.

"Tenang Sungmin ah aku punya ide," Eunhyuk menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Kibum dan Ryeowook berdoa semoga ide yang Eunhyuk berikan pada Sungmin -yang terlihat antusian- tidak macam-macam.

...

 **Lipstik!**

Minggu pagi Sungmin telah di jembut oleh Kyuhyun untuk berkencan. Beralasan jika persediaan make upnya telah habis Sungmin menyarankan untuk pergi ke daerah Garosu-gil area Sinsa-dong, Gangnam-gu.

Berjalan-jalan sebentar, kemudian Sungmin menggiring Kyuhyun masuk ke toko yang menyediakan make up dan alat-alatnya.

Sungmin berhenti di stand pemerah bibir. Disana banyak sekali jenis-jenis lipstik tersedia. Mulai dari matte, moist, lip balm, lip gloss dan lainnya.

Sungmin mengambil lipstik berwarna merah terang lalu menyapukannya pada bibirnya.

' _Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel. Katanya, pria lebih sering melirik kepada wanita yang memakai lipstik merah, dan ini fakta. Katanya juga warna merah mencerminkan sisi sensual yang meningkatkan hasrat seksual pria." Eunhyuk menaik turunkan kedua alisnya._

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Setelah merasa polesan lipstiknya rapi, Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

' _Apa Kyuhyun tergoda?'_ batin Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Cocok tidak? Aku cantik tidak?" tanya Sungmin sembari membuat gerakan-gerakan bibirnya sensual, menurutnya.

Kyuhyun mematung, detik berikutnya ia meraih tas selempang Sungmin dan mengambil selembar tisu basah yang masuk dalam barang-barang yang selalu Sungmin bawa kemana pun.

Pemuda itu dengan lembut menghapus lipstik itu dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menghapusnya?" tanya Sungmin, sedikit kecewa. Triknya sudah pasti gagal bukan?

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar. Ia sibuk melihat warna lipstik yang ada. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun mengambil lipstik pilihannya. Ia mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang cemberut lalu mengoleskan lipstik itu pada bibir Sungmin. "Sebenarnya bibirmu sudah berwarna pink alami,"

Sungmin sendiri masih terdiam. "Tapi jika kau ingin memakai lipstik gunakan lipstik merah muda atau orange?" saran Kyuhyun.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Dan aku suka." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin ke arah kaca hingga Sungmin bisa melihat tampilannya sekarang.

Lipstik merahnya telah terganti dengan lipstik pink, sangat muda, polos, dan natural.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak suka dengan lipstik warna merah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

"Tapi survei mengatakan jika mayoritas pria suka dengan wanita yang memakai lipstik merah."

Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan poni Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku masuk kedalam minoritas pria yang tidak menyukainya," ujarnya santai. "Tapi ada hal yang paling penting."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Senyum mu. Aku lebih suka melihat senyummu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan itu langsung menusuk jantung Sungmin.

Pipi gadis itu memerah. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara," cicit Sungmin pura-pura marah.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau terlalu banyak memakai pemerah pipi?"

"YAK!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

...

 **Secret Garden!**

Sungmin mendudukan Kyuhyun dengan paksa lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebrang sang kekasih.

"Tempatnya bagus. Cafe apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ey, masa kau tidak tahu? Ini kan cafe yang menjadi tempat syuting drama Secret Garden. Dan meja yang kita tempati ini adalah tempat Gil Ra Im dan Kim Jong Won berbicara yang berakhir dengan-"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menunggu sang kekasih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ah sudah lupakan."

Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiri meja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Menyerahkan buku menu pada keduanya.

"Ah? Ini cafe kopi ya?"

Sungmin berdecak. "Baru menyadarinya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap buku menu lalu menutupnya. "Aku tidak tahu tentang kopi." Jawabnya tersenyum lagi, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru cafe. Menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun memesan dua gelas cappucino. Hatinya berdegup membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan saat dirinya menjalankan trik ini.

Pesanan pun datang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan pesanannya. "Ini foam?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gumpalan putih yang menutupi cappucino. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku baru tahu," cicit Kyuhyun pelan terkesan sangat jujur lalu ia langsung menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit cappucinonya. "Tidak buruk," jawabnya.

Sungmin diam-diam menyiapkan hatinya untuk melancarkan triknya. Ia sesap cappucino nya tanpa menjilat bibir atasnya yang pasti ia tahu sudah di penuhi oleh busa cappucino.

Sungmin pura-pura tidak tahu sampai Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya. "Hm? Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut, senyum tipis di bibir Kyuhyun tersungging.

"Kau ini."

Sreet!

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin yang penuh busa dengan tisu membuat Sungmin sedikit terperangah karena kaget. "Seperti anak kecil saja, minum sampai belepotan seperti itu."

Sungmin cemberut. "Biarin."

Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan membersihkan foam tersebut dengan bibirnya, ah malah dengan tisu.

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu pun mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengirim pesan pada sahabatnya.

' _Eunhyuk-ah, foam kiss. failed.'_

...

 **Pedas!**

' _Kau tau? Pria juga suka saat melihat bibir kekasih mereka sedikit bengkak dan merah karena memakan makanan pedas. Nah! Coba trik satu itu, Sungmin-ah. Mungkin saja saat melihatmu kepedasan, Kyuhyun tergoda dan menciummu."_

Trik selanjutnya usulan Eunhyuk yang Sungmin jalankan kini.

Perutnya sudah panas karena memakan ramyun pedas. Sial, kenapa bisa pedas sekali sih? Tapi jika itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun menciumnya, tak apa Sungmin rela.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah mengerut dan penasaran, Sungmin menyadari itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap antisipasi pada ramyun Sungmin antara ingin mencoba dan tidak ingin. Namun rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Kyuhyun menyumpit ramyun Sungmin dan memakannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3-

"Ya Tuhan." Kyuhyun meneguk air dinginnya dengan rakus. Mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk menutupi bibirnya yang terasa terbakar.

Ia menatap Sungmin dan mangkuk ramyum kekasihnya bergantian. "Kau ingin sakit perut ya?" Kyuhyun sedikit bicara dengan nada tinggi. Ia mengambil paksa mangkuk ramyum Sungmin dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan kekasih cantiknya.

"Jangan makan itu lagi," kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Ya ampun pedas sekali." Lelaki itu melepas tisu yang menutupi bibirnya kemudian meneguk air lagi sembari memberi petuah ini itu untuk kekasih cantiknya –yang lagi-lagi tidak di dengarkan oleh Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin terdiam sembari mengamati Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tidak kuat dengan rasa pedas, apapun. Sedikit saja, reaksi pada Kyuhyun akan sangat terlihat. And tara! Hanya satu suapan ramyum pedas sudah membuat bibir Kyuhyun bengkak dan memerah.

Dan parahnya Sungmin terpokus pada kedua belah bibir milik Kyuhyun. Tebal, bengkak, merah, sexy, dan berkilat karena Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya terus menurus berusaha meredakan rasa pedas.

Oh my god!

Sungmin dengan berat hati mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk.

' _Bukan Kyuhyun yang ingin menciumku. Tapi aku yang ingin menciumnya.'_

...

 **Got'cha!**

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri kemudian detik selanjutnya ke kanan terus seperti itu, ia tengah berpikir sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang serius mengerjakan tugas.

Merasa jengah di tatap intens oleh sahabatnya. Kyuhyun melotot. "Apa?"

Donghae tersentak karena di tatap tajam dengan tiba-tiba. "Hahaha, tidak."

Kyuhyun berdecak lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas. Setelah mantap dengan tekadnya, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun memastikan jika jaraknya berada di tempat aman sekaligus bisa berbisik pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahan tidak mencium Sungmin –lagi?" Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi dan tersenyum santai walau dalam hati jantungnya sudah dagdigdug. Kenapa pula sahabatnya itu memiliki tatap mata setajam elang?

"Hahaha, well kau tahu," Donghae berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan lagi agar setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak terus menatapnya seakan ingin menelan dirinya bulat-bulat. "Aku belum genap 1 bulan berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk tapi kami sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali kami ciuman. Nah aku jadi penasaran kenapa kau tidak seperti kami."

Mati! Dirinya malah tidak sadar melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak harus memberitahumu, bukan? Lagian hal seperti itu bukan untuk konsumsi publik."

Donghae bernafas lega karena Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya tajam lagi. Ia jadi lebih rileks. "Memang, itu privasi sih tapi ya tetap saja yang namanya penasaran ya penasaran."

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau begitu terus lah penasaran karena aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Menatap seisi kelas yang tampak begitu ramai karena sedang istirahat.

"Jika dipikir, Kau beruntung mendapat paket komplit, Sungmin cantik, baik, imut, menggoda. Kau juga tahu Sungmin banyak yang menganggumi termasuk aku well, hanya menggagumi ya catat," ralatnya buru-buru. Tapi itu memang benar karena cintanya kan untuk Eunhyuk.

"1 tahun 3 bulan hanya ciuman sekali? bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Bagaiama kau bisa bertahan? Sekali ciuman saja bisa membuat pemuda seperti kita ketagihan. Inginnya selalu mencium bibir gadis kita, rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak mencium bibir Eunhyuk satu hari pun hihihi." Donghae jadi membayangkan saat dirinya berciuman dengan Eunhyuk.

"Terus dan terus inginnya kecup lagi kecup lagi, kalau umur sudah legal bisa jadi kita membawa gadis masing-masing ke atas ranjang hahaha konyol sekali ya, itu gara-gara ciuman, terus rape, terus wooh. Itu bahaya jika terjadi di umur kita, ya tindakanmu yang tidak sering mencium Sungmin aku rasa benar-"

"..."

"..."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling menatap, saling mematung. Bukankah secara tidak sadar Donghae telah menebak kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencium Sungmin lagi? *smirk.

"AH?"

"Yak!"

Donghae mengulum senyum pada Kyuhyun. "Benarkah itu? Kau takut hilang kendali?"

"YAK LEE DONGHAE!" seru Kyuhyun sedangkan Donghae sudah kabur. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun belum puas jika belum menyumpal mulut sahabatnya. Karena itu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

...

 **KYAA!**

Semua trik sudah Eunhyuk berikan pada Sungmin namun semuanya berakhir gagal. Sungmin sangat putus asa. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak terpancing sedikit pun? Apa karena bibirnya kering saat ciuman? Bibirnya tidak enak? Tidak manis?

Karenanya, Eunhyuk terus mendesak Sungmin untuk mengatakan bagaimana Kyuhyun menciumnya waktu itu?

Dengan malu, akhirnya Sungmin menceritakannya. Jika saat itu mereka sedang di bioskop menonton film romantis. Awalnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun santai-santai saja, namun mereka berubah kikuk dan canggung saat melihat adegan ciuman.

Dari Kyuhyun berdehem, Sungmin menggaruk kepala sampai tangan mereka bersentuhan tidak sengaja saat akan mengambil popcorn, mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Perlahan-lahan dan kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Pertama hanya bersentuhan biasa, beberapa detik Kyuhyun menahan kepala Sungmin hingga bibir mereka saling menekan lalu Kyuhyun pun menjauhkan wajahnya.

Itu kronologi ciuman mereka.

Nah, karena itu Eunhyuk mengusulkan untuk melakukan trik yang sama. Menonton film romantis.

Tapi sampai film selesai, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun. Sungmin sungguh putus asa. Ia berjalan didepan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kesal dan marah, entahlah.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap tangan gadisnya namun Sungmin tidak mau melihat padanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali berjalan, kini mereka beriringan. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara, hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di taman yang dua blok dari rumah Sungmin.

Karena tak tahan dengan kediaman sang kekasih, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke taman. Memerangkap Sungmin antara pohon dan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin masih tidak ingin melihatnya. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" desaknya.

Sungmin pun menatap Kyuhyun. "Jawab aku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi?"

Kyuhyun mematung mendengarnya. "Hah?"

"Jangan hanya 'hah'," Sungmin tampak kesal. "Jawab yang benar." Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. "Agar aku tidak berpikir macam-macam."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Kenapa jadi Kyuhyun yang memberinya pertanyaan? Harusnya pemuda itu yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin kau kecewa saat kita berciuman," Sungmin memelankan suaranya. "Jadinya kau tidak pernah menci-"

Cup!

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Kejadiannya sungguh tiba-tiba, apa baru saja Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum kecilnya. "Tidak pernah apa?" tanya nya lagi.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah. "Kau ti-tidak-"

Cup!

"Tidak apa?"

Kan? Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Kau menciumku," cicitnya. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"A-a-aku ingin melindungimu. Aku remaja lelaki yang penuh hormon." Kyuhyun sebenarnya malu mengakuinya, ia mencoba menyamarkan arti sesungguhnya dari kata-kata yang ia keluarkan agar tidak terlalu jelas arti sebenarnya.

"Kau mengertikan maksudku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, entah mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat manis sekarang. "Itukah alasannya?"

"Ya. Maaf telah membuatmu berpikir macam-macam."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, ia senang mendengar kenyataannya. "Mulai sekarang jangan menahan diri. Jika kau ingin menciumku, cium saja." Sungmin tersenyum menyadari Kyuhyun kembali mematung. Apa dia terlalu agresif?

"Hah?"

Apa 'hah' adalah kata favorit Kyuhyun sekarang?

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Jangan takut hilang kendali. Aku yakin kau tidak akan merusakku, dan sebelum itu terjadi aku pun akan menghentikanmu jika kau sudah kelewatan." Sungmin terkekeh, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Kau harus berjanji akan menghentikanku jika diluar batas." Kyuhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Sungmin tertawa lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kyuhyun. "Janji."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak sungkan-sungkan."

"Eoh?"

Sebelum Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu telah meraup bibirnya. Walau terkejut awalnya namun Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya kemudian menutup mata, merasakan buncahan bahagia saat bibir Kyuhyun menyapa bibirnya -lagi.

...

 **HAPPY JOYday 3 3 3**

 **Terharu liat di sosmed banyak pict pict KyuMIn bertebaran banget rasanya kayak KyuMIn waktu dulu. Terharu sampai pengen nangis liatnya T.T**

 **Happy JOYday happy JOYday**

 **#HappyKyuMinDay**

 **#WineCouple**

 **#StillKyumin**

 **#JOyerTahanBanting**

 **Nah, Joyerdeul chapter 2 is up.**

 **Chukkae buat beberapa temen yang udah nebak kenapa Kyu ga nyium min lagi. Hahaha kyu mah atuh udah dari sononya penuh hormon ya tuh udah diijinin mah langsung sikat hahaha...**

 **Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah kasih reviewnya. Jongmal gomawo :D maaf aku belum bisa sebut satu-satu ataupun bales reviewnya tapi aku beneran berterima kasih.**

 **Masih ada satu chapter lagi nih, walau kayaknya agak molor heheh. Jadi see you all ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Warn : GS, Geje, OOC, Drama

.

oOo

.

 **Ice Cream!**

Memang, Kibum mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan jika mereka -Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae- akan datang terlambat ke cafe tempat mereka akan menyusun tugas akhir sekolah masing-masing.

Namun, ini sudah hampir 1 jam mereka belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Sebal, sebal, sebal!

Karena itu, Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game dan melupakan pemuda dihadapannya yang setia menemaninya itu.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin melupakannya dan asyik bermain game? Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Ia menyendokan ice cream dan akan menyuapinya pada Sungmin.

"Aaaa..." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya reflek saat ia mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya juga.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menghentikan bermain gamenya. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk meraih sendok yang penuh ice cream itu.

Pluk!

Namun dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun bukannya menyuapkan ice cream pada mulut Sungmin, ia malah sengaja menyentuhkan sesendok ice cream itu pada bibir atas Sungmin hingga bibir shap M itu belepotan.

"Ihhh..." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal tadi suasananya sudah romantis tapi Kyuhyun malah merusaknya.

"Makanya jangan mengabaikanku," Kyuhyun berujar dengan kekehan kecil. Lucu melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin menggemaskan.

Sungmin meraih tisu untuk membersihkan ice cream di bibirnya tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun. Sebelum Sungmin melayangkan protesnya, Kyuhyun telah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang terbuka dan...

Hup!

Cup!

Sungmin terkejut. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mengulum bibir atasnya. Sungmin pun merinding saat lidah Kyuhyun menyapu bibir atasnya, membersihkan ice cream disana.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan teduh. Karena itu, dengan gerakan kaku, Sungmin mencoba membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Namun gerakannya terhenti karena Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya lemas saat Kyuhyun berganti mengulum bibir bawahnya sebentar kemudian kembali mengulum bibir atasnya diikuti hisapan pelan.

Oh God! It's crazy!

Apa Kyuhyun tidak mengingat jika mereka berada di cafe? Walau mereka duduk di pojok, tapi kan cafe itu di dindingi oleh kaca bukan tembok.

Kaca?

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat menyadari hal itu. Sontak ia mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas, ia takut ciumannya tadi jadi tontonan orang. Ia pun menoleh pada kaca yang sontak membuat dirinya semakin kaget.

"Omo." Sungmin menutup mulutnya.

Melihat kekagetan sang kekasih, Kyuhyun ikut menoleh dan kini ia melihat Kibum, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk yang tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan dari balik kaca. Yang paling menyebalkan yaitu Kyuhyun melihat seringai dari sahabatnya.

Walau ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Donghae, tapi Kyuhyun cukup pintar untuk bisa membaca bahasa bibir sahabatnya itu.

" _Eeehh, bukan untuk konsumsi publik, eoh?"_

...

 **Future!**

Hari kelulusan tiba.

Suka cita sangat terasa di aula besar milik Sapphire Blue High School ini. Tangis, tawa, canda, bahagia bergabung menjadi satu. Setelah ini, mereka akan menghadapi kehidupan yang jauh lebih luas.

Setelah acara kelulusan selesai. Malamnya Sungmin dan teman-temannya di undang ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Jadilah di halaman belakang yang luas milik Paman Cho ini telah tersulap indah dengan macam-macam peralatan BBQ.

Mereka telah makan malam sebelumnya tapi dalam porsi sedikit karena mereka menyiapkan ruang di dalam perut untuk menyantap daging panggang dan beberapa sosis.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya karena ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Tak lama, ia mendapati sang kekasih tengah duduk di kursi ayunan yang bisa di naiki oleh dua tiga orang.

Kyuhyun disana, sendirian, menatapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tanpa meminta izin dan menunggu di persilahkan, Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa disini?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, tidak sih. Ck!" Sungmin cemberut. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun untuk menatap teman-temannya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Paman Cho, Bibi Cho dan kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Sungmin balas tersenyum. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan kakinya, Kyuhyun menggerakan ayunan itu pelan membuat hembusan angin membelai mereka.

"Sungmin."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bicara." Bersamaan dengan itu, ayunan berhenti. Sungmin duduk tegap namun rilek, menatap Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, jika Kyuhyun ingin berbicara serius.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin siap untuk mendengarkan, Kyuhyun mulai bicara.

"Maukah kau menungguku?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya. Apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu? Apakah Kyuhyun akan pergi?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," jawab Kyuhyun yang bisa menerka pikiran kekasihnya. Sungmin tersenyum lega dan terkekeh malu.

Suasana kembali tenang.

Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Dibalas Sungmin dengan mengelus lengan Kyuhyun. "Lanjutkan," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Malah aku ingin hubungan kita ini semakin menaiki tingkat yang lebih serius. Jujur saja, aku ingin hubungan kita bisa sampai di persatukan di dalam gereja, di altar didepan Tuhan dan pendeta, dan disaksikan banyak orang."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap. "Maukah kau menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Saat ini, aku belum layak dalam segi apapun, untukmu."

Kyuhyun menunduk, jemarinya mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin. "Tunggu aku. Aku akan berjuang untuk melayakkan diriku hingga cukup untuk bisa bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya akan dirimu. Disaat itu, aku kan menemui orang tuamu untuk meminta mereka menyerahkanmu padaku. Karena itu..."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan kaget mendapati Sungmin yang sudah terisak. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tampak sekali wajah Kyuhyun yang polos dan panik bersamaan.

"Hiks... kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah membuat anak gadis menangis karena mu," seru Sungmin.

"Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, menelaah apa ada yang salah. Sepengetahuannya, ia tengah berbicara pada Sungmin. Tidak ada yang menyinggung bukan? Apa Sungmin menangis karena ia menggengam tangannya terlalu erat? Atau karena dia menggerakan ayunan terlalu kencang?

"Sungmin-ah aku minta ma-"

"Aku mau!" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu mematung.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya, yang sepertinya gagal karena air bening itu terus mengalir dari mata rubahnya. "Aku mau, menunggumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian senyumanya berubah menjadi kekehan. Kalian tahu? Dia tengah bahagia mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya. "Terima kasih."

Sungmin menangguk dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Hey kalian, berhenti bermesraan dan cepatlah kemari. Daging dan sosisnya sudah siap, kalau tidak jangan protes saat jatah kalian tidak ada," seru Donghae.

"Yah. Kami kesana sekarang," teriak Kyuhyun.

Ia bangun dari duduknya, menatap Sungmin. "Ayo."

Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menariknya, membuat kekasihnya itu menoleh. "Hm?"

Sungmin menatapnya malu-malu. "Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah merona. "Saranghaeyo."

...

 **Medulla Oblongata!**

" _Dia Lee Sungmin. Medulla Oblongata bagi ku."_

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan jjangmyeonnya. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi saat beberapa gadis menyatakan cinta pada kekasihnya itu.

Well, beberapa bulan masuk universitas, Kyuhyun yang mengambil jurusan Kedokteran sudah mencuri banyak perhatian para gadis. Karena itu hampir tiap harinya Kyuhyun selalu mendapat pernyataan cinta, seperti hari ini. Tentu saja mereka semua mendapat penolakan.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan dengan lantang menyerukan jika dirinya adalah Medulla Oblongata bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin jadi penasaran apa arti Medulla Oblongata.

"Kau bisa cari sendiri di internet," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ih, sedang malas. Kenapa tidak kau beritahu saja langsung padaku?" Sungmin sedikit merengek.

"Ah, Aku juga sedang malas." Kyuhyun menirukan gaya bahasa Sungmin.

Sungmin jadi sebal sendiri. Karena itu, saat berada di rumah Sungmin mencoba mencari arti kata Medulla Oblongata yang sanggup membuat gadis itu pusing tujuh keliling. Bukannya menemukan arti Medulla Oblongata malah yang ia dapati definisi, fungsi dan bagian-bagian lainnya yang menyangkut urusan medis.

Sungmin menyerah.

Ia harus meminta penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya disaat jam makan siang, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama. Sungmin merengek lagi dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskannya.

"Coba kau baca sebuah artikel mengenai Medulla Oblongata," perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah membacanya semua, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Penjelasannya mengenai medis. Ya ampun bagaimana bisa aku mengerti. Aku kan anak designer bukan kedokteran." Sungmin menggerutu sembari mencari kembali artikel yang sama.

"Nih aku akan membacanya." Sungmin menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian mulai membaca.

"Medulla Oblongata merupakan bagian dari batang otak yang paling bawah yang menghubungkan pons varoly dengan Medulla Spinallis. Bagian-bagian Medulla Oblongata diantaranya Traktus Asenden, Tranktus Desenden bla bla bla aku malas membacanya."

"Lalu ada lagi, Medulla Oblongata adalah bagian dari otak belakang yang mengontrol fungsi otonomik seperti pernapasan, pencernaan, jantung, pembuluh darah dan lain-lain dan lain-lain dan lain-lain dan lain lain."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. "Aku tidak mengerti hubungan Medulla Oblongata denganku."

Melihat Sungmin yang terlihat seperti seekor puppy yang meminta makan dengan bermanja kepada sang majikan membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kenapa kekasihnya begitu mengemaskan?

"Kau tahu jika Medulla Oblongata termasuk saraf vital dalam tubuh manusia?"

"Setelah membaca beberapa artikel yang membuatku pusing, ya mungkin?" Sungmin tampak berpikir namun kepalanya sudah terlalu berkabut.

Kyuhyun lalu berujar hati-hati. "Diibaratkan jila Medulla Oblongata adalah dirimu dan tubuh manusia adalah aku. Bagaiamana jika tubuh manusia tanpa Medulla Oblongata?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Dosen mu," celetuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri. "Coba pikirkan lagi. Tubuh manusia adalah aku, Medulla Oblongata adalah dirimu."

Terlalu banyak Medulla Oblongata seharian dari kemarin sepertinya berhasil membuat otak Sungmin tidak berjalan.

"Wakaranai (Aku tidak tahu). Gomen (Maaf)."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia kemudian menatap Sungmin. "Sudahlah."

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berdiri sembari membereskan buku paketnya. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak, jam kuliahku akan segera dimulai." Kyuhyun melempar senyum pada Sungmin berusaha mengatakan jika dirinya sungguh tidak marah.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat dahi Sungmin. "Rak Na Dek Ngo," bisiknya yang didengar Sungmin.

Gadis itu menangkup kedua pipinya merasa frustrasi. "Bahasa apa lagi itu? Aku tidak mengerti," rengek Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bukannya bersimpati melihat kekasihnya dalam kebingungan, Kyuhyun malah tertawa sembari mengusak rambut Sungmin kemudian pamit pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hah. Kenapa tidak langsung bilang jika dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin? Pakai istilah kedokteran lagi!" celetuk Ryeowook yang sedari tadi ia menguping bersama Kibum.

"Kyuhyun gengsi, Sungmin bodoh. Ya, mereka serasilah." Kibum menimpali.

...

 **Jarak!**

Bulan silih berganti tahun pun demikian, 4 tahun sudah berlalu.

Sungmin kini bekerja di sebuah rumah Mode yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Kyuhyun sendiri bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar Miracle Hospital walau pemuda itu masih menjadi Dokter magang.

Karenanya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jarang sekali bertemu. Dalam sehari hanya beberapa jam, Kyuhyun harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Pemuda itu jarang sekali pulang ke rumahnya karena saking sibuknya menjadi Dokter magang. Itu masih mending, dari Kyuhyun yang harus di tugaskan di luar kota seperti saat ini.

Sudah lima bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Saling menelpon satu sama lain hanya membuat semakin rindu.

"Aku baru selesai menggambar sketsa," jawab Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menanyakannya sedang apa.

" _Apa kau sudah makan?"_

"Aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu."

Disebrang sana Kyuhyun tersenyum. _"Sudah."_

"Awas saja kalau kau sakit." Sungmin mengancam.

" _Iya, siap Nona Lee."_

Ada jeda hening dari keduanya.

" _Aku merindukanmu."_

Entah kenapa air mata Sungmin tiba-tiba menetes. "Hm, aku juga."

Sungmin sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu dirinya sensitif tapi rasa rindu itu selalu membuat dadanya sakit. Hampir setengah tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kapan pulang?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Sungmin selalu khawatir dan cemas. Ia takut pekerjaan Kyuhyun bisa membuat kekasihnya itu sakit. Waktu kerja yang sangat panjang, jam makan tidak teratur. Kyuhyun sangat kurus dan itu membuat Sungmin selalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak lupa makan.

Jika Kyuhyun disini, Sungmin akan menyempatkan untuk mengantarkan makanan dan bertemu walau hitungan jam. Tapi Kyuhyun berada di luar kota.

" _Maaf membuatmu cemas. Sudah jangan menangis."_

"Aku tidak menangis."

" _Iya, iya."_

Hening lagi.

" _Apa kau lelah menungguku?"_

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

" _Tidak, hanya banyak orang mengatakan pada akhirnya yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada."_

Kyuhyun tahu, banyak pemuda di luar sana yang mengagumi Sungmin. Mungkin saat mereka bersama, Kyuhyun akan yakin dengan hatinya. Tapi ketakutan Kyuhyun yang tidak di ketahui oleh Sungmin adalah jarak di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak meragukan kesungguhan hati Sungmin untuknya. Ia...

Hanya takut.

Wajar bukan?

"Cepatlah pulang dan aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan. Aku juga akan meminta bantuan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Donghae untuk ikut menghajarmu. Perkataan siapa itu? Siapa yang bilang?"

" _Maaf, kau marah ya."_

"Itu karena kau!" seru Sungmin merasa tersinggung. Ia kembali menangis. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi."

" _Maaf."_ Di sebrang sana, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya merasa menyesal telah mengucapkan kata yang bahkan Kyuhyun membencinya sendiri.

"Dengar ya. Pada akhirnya semua yang bilang sayang akan kalah dengan yang berani meminang! Aku sudah menaruh semua hatiku padamu, dan kau sudah mengunci hatiku hanya untukmu saat kau melamarku saat pesta kelulusan SMA kita."

"Lagian, kau melakukan itu untukku juga kan?"

" _Hah?_

"Kau kan sedang berjuang melayakkan dirimu hingga cukup untuk bisa bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya akan diriku. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

" _Aku tidak lupa. Itu adalah tujuan utamaku."_

"Makanya kau jangan bicara asal-"

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatjantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan? "Aku juga. Cepat pulang. Sudah ya aku tutup."

Disebrang sana, Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat lega dan jika di lihat lebih dekat. Kedua mata onix pemuda itu memerah dengan tumpukan air mata di kelopaknya.

Kyuhyun menyadari itu hanya ketakukannya. Pada kenyataannya, Sungmin adalah miliknya dan ia pun adalah milik Sungmin, seutuhnya.

...

 **Doa!**

Sungmin menganga takjub pada arsitektur gereja yang ia datangi sekarang. Perpaduan antara sentuhan Eropa, Asia. Gereja itu tidak besar namun terkesan minimalis dengan halaman bunga yang indah.

"Hei, seharusnya kau berdoa."

Seruan itu membuat Sungmin membalikan badan, ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sungmin berlari mendekat pada Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di susul oleh kekasihnya itu.

Mereka pun berdoa, setelah mengucapkan amin keduanya saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"Gerejanya indah ya." Tampaknya Sungmin masih ingin menjelajahi tiap sudut gereja.

"Hm," Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun menjawab rahasia membuat Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku punya sesuatu." Kyuhyun tersenyum genit.

"Apa? Tunjukan padaku."

Kyuhyun meronggoh sesuatu dari balik jaket navy yang ia pakai. "Jjang-jjang!" serunya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah pucuk surat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan surat itu. "Bacalah."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebelum ia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai gadis itu berseru gembira. "Kau di angkat menjadi Dokter tetap? Sungguh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Pria itu menggengam tangan Sungmin. "Kau siap menikah denganku?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin mengangguk namun saat Kyuhyun akan memeluknya Sungmin teringat sesuatu.

Ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sedang melamarku sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Hm, mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Melamar tanpa cincin?"

"Ah?"

Bagus, sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan hal itu. Sungmin sebal, ia berdecak kemudian menatap kedepan.

"Hei," Kyuhyun berusaha membuat gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Jangan sampai gadis itu marah. Sungmin terus keukeuh tidak ingin menatap Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu tidak punya pilihan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan cincin itu, seperti ini?" Sungmin terkesiap saat melihat sebuah cincin emas putih bermata satu dengan ukiran disampingnya. Sangat simple namun anggun.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang telah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau menjahiliku," Sungmin merajuk. Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mengendikan bahunya, sok cool.

"Kau mau memakainya?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun terbahak, ia meraih tangan Sungmin lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sebelah kiri Sungmin.

"Cantik sekali," kagum Sungmin melihat cincin itu telah melingkar di jemarinya.

"Hm, tapi aku lebih mengagumi gadis yang memakainya."

Sungmin berdecak. "Hentikan. Wajahku memerah." Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin dari pipinya, mengggenggamnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan gadisnya itu.

"Terima kasih."

Kecupannya beralih pada dahi Sungmin, cukup lama Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya. Sungmin sendiri ingin menangis, dan benar saja. Ia merasakan tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari kedua foxy eyesnya. Penantiannya telah berakhir. Kyuhyun telah membuktikan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Sungmin.

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu menyatukan kedua tangannya kemudian kembali berdoa.

 _Tuhan, terima kasih._

 _Kau telah memberikanku pemuda disampingku ini. Dia sangat mencintaiku kan? Begitu pun aku._

 _Tuhan, aku mohon._

 _Jaga cinta kami. Jangan biarkan cinta diantara kami goyah._

 _Aku mohon padamu, Tuhan._

"Aamin..." ucap Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau minta?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Rahasia." Gadis itu terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya lagi.

"Ih, mukaku tambah merah kan!" rengek Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman pipi Kyuhyun berikan.

"Yah." Kali ini Sungmin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo pergi, perutku lapar." Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Kyuhyun menoleh. "Saranghae." Sungmin membuat sigh love dengan kedua tangannya melingkar yang jatuh di kepala.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya. "Saranghaeyo." Ia pun membuat tanda yang sama seperti Sungmin namun tak lama ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali. Ya ampun, Kyuhyun tahu jika wajahnya memerah.

Grep!

"Yak!" Tahu-tahu Sungmin meloncat dan menerjang punggungnya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum polos. Untung Kyuhyun sigap menahan bobot tubuhnya dan juga Sungmin. Pemuda itu sedikit membenarkan posisi Sungmin, Piggy back.

"Setelah mencari makan. Ayo kita mencari hotel."

"Kau gila ya?" Kyuhyun mencoba menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kita melakukannya setelah menikah."

"Ayolah, Aku ingin sekarang."

"Ya Tuhan. Jangan memancing srigala kelaparan Sungmin."

"Uhh, kau srigala aku kelinci hihihi." Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu," lirih Sungmin.

"I love you more."

...

 **END**

 **...**

Hai...

Aku tahu ini molor banget, moga aja temen-temen masih inget cerita sebelumnya heheh.

Aku beneran kurang feel pas nulis bagian akhirnya yang DOA, maaf ya kalo agak aneh. Oh yg Medulla oblongata yg kt kyu saraf vital itu aku ngarang jadi beneran fiksi kecuali yg pengertian itu bener, klian bisa cek di mbah google ya heheh.

Terima kasih banyak untuk,

 **Chapter 1**

 **kiran theacyankEsa, cici fu, auntyjeje, intankyuhyunelf, SecretVin137, sanmayy88, teukiangle, KyuMinElfcloud, vha137, ratu kyuhae, Shengmin137, ratihsusi31, may 'vitamins, fitriKyuMin, paul kim, Maya Agnes, lee kyurah, kiikyuming, seira minkyu, nurul, orange girls, Pspnya kyu, nova vha 137, Gyumin cho, lee hye byung, alit, ovallea, bantalnya kyu, FitriYani137, ChoLeeKyuMinggie, 137Wine, PumpkinEvil137, parkhyun1004**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shywona489, may 'vitamins, SecretVin137, ratu kyuhae, sanmayy88, PinkyuDeer, vha137, seira minkyu, nurindaKyumin, Shengmin137, Park Heeni, AiKyuMin137, SPRKJNG, nanayukeroo, Frostbee, ovallea, Dewi Lestari657, ChoLeeKyuMinggie, Gyumin cho, FitriYani137, lee hye byung, paul kim, 137Wine, Cho MeiHwa, keykyu, orange girls, PumpkinEvil137, SSOK, parkhyun1004**

Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Kalian masih mendukungku. Sebenarnya aku cukup pnya banyak draf yang belm diselesaikan, tapi entahlah...

Silahkan yang mau tanya2 #gr# kalian bisa pm aku kok :P

Mohon dukungannya buat ff kyumin lainnya ya...

Sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya. See you all, saranghae bow.


End file.
